What I've Been Waiting for
by Alice6794
Summary: Alice has forgotten who she used to be. She thinks she's just a normal human teenager. How did she get that way? How will it change when Jasper comes back to find her.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is a first crack at writing a fan fiction. So if you like this, drop a review and tell me to keep writing. If you don't like it...well, don't be mean.

I'm going to make this easy and say i own nothing. Even though i do own SOMETHINGS ;)

* * *

><p>I was vaguely aware of the two people talking in front of me.<p>

"Yeah I get what you mean; I mean I would do the same thing. You're not crazy. "

Something's not right…

"Hey is she okay?"

It's like there's something I'm supposed to know, and I'm just inches away from it…

"Alice"

This all feels wrong…

"ALICE!"

I'm not supposed to be here…

Everything snapped back. "What? "

Now I was annoyed. The both of them had been prattling on all day about Jez's boyfriend was a first class sleazeblall, and Kat was afraid her "Beau" might be taking lessons. Yet, they both had the nerve to give me a look like I was impeding on their precious time? Hey, you don't pick your best friends, they pick you.

"You aren't even listening are you?" Jez spat out in a tone that I knew she didn't mean, but she had to make herself seem hard because that was just the kind of person she was.

"No, I'm not. If you would both ever listen to me; all your problems would be solved, but you continue to ignore everything I say. So I have taken it to myself to reciprocate the favor."

They both looked at me like I was insane.

Eh, who's to say I'm not.

My phone buzzed. It turned out to be my warden, a.k.a. my mother. Her nickname held no exaggeration either. It really was like living in jail. Everything was on a schedule, I wake up, I eat, I sleep, I clean. All of it was specifically planned out. My uncle says I shouldn't complain, because at least she "allots" the hour of time I have free to go spend with civilization, because some parenting book told her it was good for my development to socialize.

"Where are you, you're 20 minutes late. You're not home in 10, you're grounded missy – Mom"

"What's the difference?" I sighed as I jumped off Kat's porch railing.

They both looked at me, "what?"

"It's nothing, yard time is over, got to get back to the cell." They both laughed and hugged me goodbye.

My house was just around the corner, and I was easily going to get back in time. It was just then I had gotten a sharp pain in the middle of my forehead making me crouch forward cradling my head like I was in some movie where the star starts transforming into something cool. Unlucky for me, there was no transforming, but the headache was definitely there. When the pain finally subsided I opened my eyes to find out that I had not been where I was the second before. I looked around to see I was in an extremely old and worn down diner that looked like it had been out of business since the fifties, since when was I sitting?

Maybe it was such a bad headache that it knocked me out? Or maybe I sincerely was going crazy. Both were pretty viable options.

The door creaked as it slowly opened, and my heart began to race. I knew that this wasn't real and that if it was some axe murder that I wouldn't die. That it would just be a really horrible nightmare that I'd wake up from. Yet, the fear kept coming at me full force. In my head I was coming up with complex plans to save myself that would never work in a million years. My hand gripped the table and my feet braced themselves on the floor. I was ready to run even though I had nowhere to go; at least I didn't know the place well enough to know where the back door was. I saw a shadow in the doorway and I rose to my feet with reflexes that even a cat would be jealous of.

I'm sure all of this would normally be seconds long, but to me it felt like years had gone by. By the time the figure had made its way through the door my flight response had turned into a fight one. I went into a crouch position, planting my right foot in front of the other while balling up my fist. I hoped that it was someone my size or smaller, otherwise I'd be screwed.

It must have been raining outside because the first thing I saw was a dripping umbrella. It made my heart slow just a little, but I was still ready to fight for my life. The figure closed the umbrella so that I could now see its face. Oh that devastatingly handsome face. It was a man. A very tall, slightly muscular, and though the most beautiful thing I've ever seen; still scary man.

He smiled, and every ounce of ill thoughts I had being in this situation seemed to disappear.

"I thought I'd find you here" His face turned into a smirk.

I found myself speaking, but I had no control over what I was saying. Ha, sounds like what I tell my mother.

"You've kept me waiting a long time…..again" A smile crept to my face. I was so confused yet so composed at the same time. I had no clue what was going on, but surprisingly didn't seem to mind.

His smile went even wider. "Well then mam, I'm doubly sorry" He said in his smooth sultry southern accent that made my heart ache. I felt like I've seen this man before.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but the more time I spent in this run down diner. The more familiar it felt. Like I was supposed to be in this spot right here right now.

He came towards me with the most amazing grace, while lifting his arms to welcome me in them. Once enveloped it felt like my soul melted into his. I grasped him with all my might, and breathed him in. He smelt like the earth, and it filled my senses. Every part of me wanted to just stay there for the rest of my life, and never let him go.

All too soon his hold on me loosened, but he still held onto me. "I thought I was never going to find you," he almost choked out. I looked up to see his face, all the pain and anguish I saw them almost knocked me off my feet. I pulled him back to me, and whispered in his ear. "Well you've found me now, and that's all that matters. A half chuckle escaped his lips, and he kissed me on the cheek. "You're right, you're here now, and I'm never letting you go again. I don't care what I have to do or what end of the earth I have to walk off of. "

His little speech made my heart flutter. I didn't know who he was, but I knew that I loved him. I knew that I too would do anything for him. No price was too large to pay. I unequivocally loved this blonde haired perfect gentleman in front of me.

Even if this was a dream, everything in me told me that he was real. There was absolutely my brain could make this up, even with the vastly large imagination I had. He has to be real, and I'm going to find him. I don't care how long it takes.

It was at that moment that I 'woke up'.

* * *

><p>*gasp*! what happens next?<p>

I know this is short, but if i keep writing it they'll be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update with another chapter. It's been pretty hectic lately. Buuuuut i finally wrote this for you guys. I hope you like it! Don't forgot to review. (:

I still don't own most of this...sadly. :(

* * *

><p>First thing I realized was that I was still lying on the ground. The pavement had gotten colder as it always did when nighttime began to fall. My conciseness was slowly coming back, and I grew more aware of where I was, and where I was at.<p>

I still refused to open my eyes. I began to remember the dream, or was it a vision? I don't even know, but I grew angry. It angered me to realize that I was back in the real world. Where I was miserable, and trapped inside of my own dreary life.

I told myself that the man I was holding inside that dream had to of been real. Yet, the longer I lay here the more doubt began to creep into my stomach. What if he wasn't? I'd be searching my whole life for some man that might not even be real? I had been so sure? Am I now? Yes, I have to be. He has to be real. That love I felt from both him and me couldn't have been imagined. Could it? I was driving myself even crazier with all these questions I didn't have answers to.

Minutes must have gone by with me just lying here, eyes closed, now crying. I didn't know anything anymore. It took one very odd and crazy dream to throw my entire world out of whack. Granted I wasn't too happy beforehand. I had spent years already with this ache in my heart that there was something more, trying to reach out for something almost intangible, yet almost within my reach.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Is what I kept hearing in hushed whispers around me. I had been aware of them before, but for the sake of the million questions I had in my head I'd ignored them.

I had an answer to their question. No, I definitely was not okay. I'm lying in the middle of a cold sidewalk crying over a man that might not even be real. To me, that would generally mean there was something definitely not right.

My phone continuously buzzed in my pocket. It was probably my mom. I was definitely grounded by this point. Even though I had no control over this it would still magically be my fault. As result I'd be stuck cleaning something, or doing some other mindless chore on top of my other ones for weeks. The only thing different about my life grounded and ungrounded was my happy hour. Where I'd go off and do something crazy and outrageous.

At that moment I felt someone's hands on me. I wanted to tell them to get off, but in order to do that I would have to clear my throat, and whoever was "tending" to me was close and I didn't want to cough on their face. Their fingertips started to reach my face, and I chose that as the right time to turn my head and cough.

"Oh sweetie, are you okay?" My neighbor asked hysterically. She was the stereotypical nosey lady from next door. Her husband had died years before, and all she had left was her cats and people watching.

"I'm fine," I managed to cough out again. I turned to look at the person attached to those fingers. He wasn't my 'dream guy' but he was still very…very cute. His hair was a light shade of brown with a hint of red. I bet if you caught it in the right light it would be a bronze color. His eyes were a unique green color that I had never seen before. He smiled and handed me his jacket. I became confused.

"Your skin is cold; you need to warm up with something." He shook it in front of me again and I took it.

I turned to look at the small crowd around me. I leaned over to whisper in his hear. "Please tell me nobody called the paramedics. I'd be mortified." He chuckled sort of low hearty. "No, I told them to let me check you first."

I sighed in relief. I started to shiver and choose that moment to put on the jacket he gave me. "Thanks," I said looking at him. Yet again my phone started to buzz.

"You better answer that, it must be important."

I looked at my phone. My eyes bulged; I'd been laying here for half an hour. My mother would definitely be furious when I got home. She had called me a dozen times, and left me various messages. Each message got more and more angry. I frowned.

"Oh, what is that face for? Whoever just upset you they are a horrible horrible person." He said as he helped me up. "Here, I'll help you get home." He turned around to the rest of the group. "She's fine everyone; must have just fainted. I'll get her home safe; you guys can go home now." People with worried looks began to disperse with confused or worried faces.

"So where are you heading?"

"Oh, about four houses down." I smiled sheepishly.

He chuckled again. "Well that makes my job easy!"

I half smiled as I dusted off my clothes. I really didn't want to go home. As much as I shrugged it off. I really didn't like the wrath of my mother when she's angry. Her face turns red and you would swear that you could see steam coming out of her ears.

As we started to walk he looked at me closely. His eyes were scrutinizing each of my movements. "I'm not going to topple over again, you know. " A slight blush came to his cheeks. I don't think he realized that I knew he was looking. Our eyes met and his lip began to quiver a little. Like he was trying to say something but he couldn't think of the right words.

As if to break the tension of awkward feeling he coughed. "So, why did to topple over in the first place then?"

The sheepish look came to my face again. "Um, I had a headache."

He looked at me puzzled. "Does it hurt now?"

"No…"

It got quiet. "Good"

Then we came to a stop ending our little walk much quicker than I hoped. I looked at my house with the most dreadful look I could muster. I had hoped that he saw it and I'd be able to stall going in.

As if he read my mind he responded. "So, um, I didn't get your name." He reached to scratch the back of his head just like I always do when I'm stuck in an awkward situation. He seemed so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It wasn't like the blonde god in my dream. The feeling I got from him was much less romantic.

I stuck my hand out to shake his hand, "Alice Brandy, and who may you be?" He took my hand in his and something weird happened. An image flashed before my eyes and left as quickly as it had come. Like someone had sent me a picture directly to my brain. It was of me and him standing above a chess board, shaking out hands just as we were now. My knees quivered a little and I my knees buckled.

What was with this stuff tonight?

His arms went around my back to catch me "Whoa there, are you okay? Do I need to call an ambulance this time?" I looked at him with a look telling him not to even go there. "No I'm just fine. I just had a very strong moment of déjà vu" I steadied myself back on my feet as he let go of me. "Thank you though. "

He composed himself and proceeded to answer my question. "Edwin Carson at your service," he bowed in a comedic gesture. He stood back up and I looked into his eyes. They were filled with pain and what seemed like sympathy. It had reminded me of the dream again. They looked back at me with complete recognition. Like he already knew who I was, and all this introduction was just for my benefit."

"It is just for your benefit." He responded to my thoughts.

My jaw dropped. "What, err, how did you do that?" Did he literally know how to read my mind? "Yes" I looked at him apprehensively. "Stop that, it's creepy. Plus that invades so much of my privacy right there." He looked back at me defensively. "Well you are talking very loudly. It's like you are having a conversation with yourself inside your head." I gasped. "That's rude!" And despite how much I wanted to be mad at that statement I started to laugh. This conversation felt all too similar as well.

I had no clue why but I began to start humming 'The Ants Go Marching' Song in my head that I had sung to my little sister when we were younger." He looked at me very surprised. I gave him an irritated look back. "What, do I have something on my face?"

"No" He looked up at the door a few seconds before it began to creep open.

Crap, I was about to be in for it.

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun. The END...<p>

JUST KIDDING. That would be really mean of me wouldn't it?

Anywho, i'll try and get the third chappie done as soon as possible.

I pinky promise. :D


End file.
